Decision Time
by kjcharmed
Summary: Sam has always been in love with Jack, but she moved on with someone else. However when it comes to the point when she has to make a choice, who will she choose...


She sat alone in her room, the walls closing in around her. She had no way to escape, she had to make a decision not just for her sake but for the others involved. The only light in the room was coming from the lamp on the bedside table, beside it was a picture. When she looked at the picture she saw what was really there, but when she closed her eyes tight enough she could see what she wanted to see. Looking at it now she saw her face, she was happy in the photograph, she was smiling. She wanted that, but did she want that with the person in the photograph.

She had so often dreamt such dreams, but in reality she knew that this was all it was and would ever be. Her sleepless nights were filled with nightmares of losing him, a lose she could never live with. Now she had to imagine what life would be like without him because this is how she would have to live if she made the decision to choose the other. She felt like she had known him forever and she felt like she would always know. That's what she had wanted for as long as she can remember. Then one day everything changed. she met someone who taught her new things She met someone who showed her that he could give her everything she needed, he could turn her wishes into reality. She believed in him, in herself and most of all she believed in _them. _he gave her a new lease of life, showed her new and amazing things. He showed her how to love. How to really love with all her heart. No rules or regulations separated them, they could be together freely. That's what she wanted, simplicity. This was something he could offer her.

The man in the picture, now in her hand could now offer this to her. He could offer her so much, but he could never give her the life she had dreamed of; the cottage in the country, the laughter of children and the feeling of home. He could only truly offer he one thing that was pure, his heart. Thinking now she looked at the small box laying on the bed beside her. The velvet box was so small lying there beside her yet it felt like a heavy rock weighing her down. Looking back at the photograph she smiled again. She loved only one man, she knew the moment she met him she would one day capture his heart. This she had done and now she was holding it prisoner waiting for her verdict. One man would have her heart forever, one man would lose it for good. Placing the picture back where it belonged on the beside cabinet Sam stood up now holding the heavy weight she would now leave behind.

**********

The drive to Southholt Avenue felt like an eternity, the road was never ending and while on the journey she contemplated whether she had made the right decision. She didn't know how she was going to tell him. She knew that of the two men he would hurt so badly, he told her that if she didn't choose him he would leave forever. He would never come back, he would leave her to be happy with _him. _He had told her that it would kill him inside every time he saw her with _him, _knowing how close he once was. She was a prize he couldn't lose. Getting out of the car and walking up the pathway to the house was almost unbearable, with each step she grew more nervous, more saddened by what she was about to do.

She had loved him once, she had thought of what it would have been like to be with him completely. She knew that he would give her it all. That security and love was something that no one else could give in the same way. He did everything he could for her, he was patient, just waiting for her to be ready. She loved him even more for this yet she couldn't be with him without thinking of another. He was just a substitute, he would never truly be the man she loved more than life itself. He could never compare, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he gave. He would never be _him. _

Reaching the door she raised her hand and gently knocked. She half hoped that eh wouldn't be there, she could tell him some other time, some time like never. Unfortunately for her she heard someone making their way to the door. She waited quietly for the door to swing open and when it did it finally dawned on her. She was going to break his heart. The first thing she saw was his eyes, those eyes she had so often looked so deep into that she thought she might drown. Her face told him all he needed to know. She stepped forward to step inside, but he stopped her. She didn't think that she would be welcome but she wanted to explain. He held out his hand and she dropped the into it. He looked at her and smiled:

"_I knew it wouldn't be me, I've always known where your heart truly belongs. I could never have won such a precious jewel. I will always love you I can't deny that and I know that you love me too, but it's not the same. Your love for him is pure, your love for me is tainted…by him. I hope that you will be happy Sam and I hope that you can forgive yourself for making this decision one day. I will find another, not like you granted, but I will find someone who can return my love to me fully. You should go and tell him, he's probably waiting for you."_

With that he kissed her on the cheek and closed the door.

"_But…"_

She wanted to explain but she guessed that maybe she didn't need to. He knew that she was sorry, he knew she cared for him but most of all he knew that he wasn't the one she loved. Wandering down the pathway back to the car she sensed that he was watching her. He was watching the woman he loved walk out of him life for good.

2/07


End file.
